ptageniifandomcom-20200213-history
Gen 1 Movies
First movie: Overview: * Meet main chars, who have discovered they've randomly been teleported to the middle of a forest! * Party assembles to explore, run into English speaking Thommas in the woods, who agrees to lead them to town **Run into Team Edward on way, so longer time to get to know them + reason for early fight scene. *Make it to Karaburun! ** Talk to Faiza, who agrees to return to Maroonville with them because she wants to help. ** Royce comes with doesn't join up with party yet, mentioned as a friend of Faiza, gives them maps, mutual flirting with Red * Team Edward betrays party in town ** Explosion+fight happens, but Janet is caught. ** Give some indication that they know what happened, so no one questions why party follows them * Follow Team Edward to samurai camp ** allow Circe to have secret conversation with Team Edward to reveal true allegiance to viewers, but show she has doubts. ** Daichi sends them to prove their worth by beating Articuno. ** Royce thinks that's badass, joins up when they come back through Maroonville. * Party gets separated in temple, ** Jackie and Midori take on articuno, possibly with Thommas. ** Others end up deep in ruins, find the notebook / orb, run from Regis ** Jackie doesn't defeat articuno, but gives up any chance she'd have in order to save Midori from something or other. *** Jackie declared worthy, given armor and sword, but then the others show up and they have to run **Temple crumbles as they leave, because movie, but reveal to viewers that the Regis are following. * Samurai pleased with party, but Team Edward escapes ** Circe goes with in a moment of weakness, but spends time with them pleading for them to cooperate. ** Party immediately chases Team Edward without informing samurai, causing them to think it was a betrayal * Team Edward heads for Maroonville to get Janet, party makes it in time to confront. Fight. **Circe changes sides dramatically **Party winning, but fight interrupted by samurai **Can't convince Daichi they're innocent, battle starts and party losing, but is interrupted by the Regis. **All three sides join forces to take down the Regis. * Team Edward ditches, samurai decide they weren't betrayed ** Circe drops her info on Celebi ** Faiza returns to Karaburun to research * End on Maroonville wrecked but still standing, party resolving to find a way home. Pan out to reveal blue eyed noctowl watching forebodingly, then suddenly flies off into camera. Notes: * Have Hoothoot appear in all forest scenes, add noctowl at some points. Thommas should tell them about haunted forest soon after meeting, but should mostly be shrugged off * Everyone speaks English, just with different accents. * Increase travel time between Maroonville and Karaburun for more set up time. * Start Aaron romance here, part of reason Circe turns. Only one actually developed this movie. * Insert romantic overtones between Gerald/Jackie, because we need more drama with our action. They both love adventure and he didn't ditch them with Groudon, so totally works! * Toss in some Carmine/Red tension, because Red doesn't hate this movie enough. * Cut Characters: Jenny(combined with Red/Aaron), Chris(combined with Janet), Yuzuki (combined with Midori), Maple (combined with Gerald), Greg's wife, Unnamed townies 1 and 2 * Minor Cameo: Kate, Greg, Joy Second Movie *Start with reintroduction of party. **Conflict between Red/Gerald and Circe about lies. * Faiza summons them to temple **Reveals that her research into Celebi / orbs found the scrolls, but they can only be translated in the Grand Library of Calais. **Possibly toss in brief non-violent encounter with Team Edward here so viewers remember they exist. *Teleport to empire, meet Roxanne **Immediate attack by rebels because we are short on action. Blame it on Roxy being close to the Empress. **Learn about civil unrest **Discover library closed to public while things are bad. *Royce takes them to tournament to try to meet Empress and get permission **Tournament battle, end up saving her life. Summoned to court. *While waiting to meet Empress (Royce already inside talking to her) Gerald reveal that she was supposed to have died during the attack. **Further discussion brings up upcoming cataclysm. **Drama about if they should get involved, unresolved. **Empress lets them visit library, mentions ball later in the week. **Meet various nobles, include Yvonne and Lanzel, various others *They go to library, learn translation will take a number of days **Time for ye olde romantic plots and drama ***Red angsts over what to do, Royce 'comforts' her, true love! ***Midori hangs with Gerald, Jackie/Gerald/Thommas love triangle stops being a thing! ***Circe struggles with how psychics are treated, Midori extends non-lesbian invitation to stay in past, but turned down after bullying her into opening portal so she can chat with Aaron! Also, resolve trust issues with Gerald and Red! *Another fight for action's sake, mostly to scare them off **Have mystery person use blue orb to kick party's ass and drop hints about drowning the city to end Celeste **Mention orb to to librarian, learn that while translation not done he has been able to find out that the orbs summon legends. **Party realizes mystery person plans to use Kyogre, decide to get involved. **They try to warn the Empress, but she's unwilling to run and hide. Yvonne asks them all to guard her instead. **Red confides in Royce about assassination and about the Cataclysm . More true love! *They escort Celeste to the ball, but TIDAL WAVE **Rooftop fight, party winning, when Lanzel and some folks show up to "help" **Party backstabbed, Lanzel grabs Celeste, chase scene. **Lanzel turns and fights at the cliffs, uses orb and summons Kyogre **Party barely manages to take down Lanzel and get the orb. Kyogre leaves. *Party returns with Celeste as sun breaks through clouds. Hailed as heroes. **Librarian gives them intel about the mound and the orbs use in summoning Celebi. **Celeste told about Cataclysm agrees to return to Maroonville with them to try to learn more about it. ***Very brief mention of Lanzel still being alive, but conspiracy was crushed. *Return to Maroonville (very brief shot of blue eyed noctowl) **insert teaser for next movie, but not decided what yet, but definitely end on another pan away from the town* Third Movie * Team Edward shows up! ** They know location of red orb, but need help getting to it. ** In return, want to come back with them and walk when they get to the future. Party agrees after debate. ** Before leaving, cover some stuff in town. Jackie notices Noctowl's weird aura. *** Be sure to have remaining tension between Samurai and Team Edward ** Start heading for volcano, which is now much further away. Lots more hoothoot foreshadowing on way. * Find old ruins leading into volcano. Face various traps getting in. ** Orb guarded by moltres and heatran, party has to defeat them to get the orb. * On return trip, ambushed by noctowl who steal the red orb ** Chase them down, end up in fight with the hoothoot ** Battle, Celebi reveals self when allies knocked out and flees, saying the party won't capture it again * Arrive back at home, try to figure out how to activate orbs ** During downtime, Thommas agrees to go with Jackie ** Gerald talks Midori into coming, but Daichi unwilling to go. ** Red reluctantly decides to stay behind with Royce to try and help with cataclysm, Celeste marries them. * Everything interrupted when Edward figures out how to activate orb, but goes mad. ** Burns down samurai camp, which has been moved to just outside Maroonville because *bs reason* ** Red pulls that sleep powder trick to stop him, gets mind controlled. ** Edward demands party bring orbs/appropriate psychics to the mound, teleports off with rest of Team Edward (possibly unwilling) and Red (definitely unwilling) * Party minus Red try to figure out what to do. Jackie promoted to temporary party leader. ** Daichi furious, wants to kill, but Gerald talks him into cooperating. Plan to have Samurai come to future made. ** Discovery made that taking down Groudon will make Edward sane again. ** They take orbs, head for mound. ** Meanwhile, at mound, Crazy!Edward reveals he doesn't trust the agreement, plans to just bring back Team Edward and leave Maroonville. * Party arrives at mound, main group make their way in. ** Edward confronts them, demand they activate the orbs, which will summon Celebi. When they refuse, he attacks to get orbs. ** Circe gets Carmine/Janet to side against Edward. He summons groudon in retaliation *** Fight becomes Jackie leading battle vs Groudon while Circe is forced to use the blue orb to battle Edward and keep him off them. ** Red sneaks up on Midori (Midori fans FURIOUS), holds her hostage to force Daichi to activate the final orb. Celebi summoned, Edward tricks it into attacking the people attacking Groudon. *** Runs into Royce on way back. They start to fight, but Royce manages to break through the mind control. They join fight. ** Groudon taken down, Edward regains sanity. Psychics manage to use orbs to bind Celebi just before it takes out the folks weakened by taking down Groudon. ** Celebi rages at them, obviously thinks they're still trying to catch it. Gerald manages to convince otherwise. It expresses remorse, agrees to send the town home. ** Midori opens portal, anyone going back has to go through. Royce pushes Red through, because DRAMA. Heartwrenching farewell, oh the sadness. * Celebi sends them back. Movie closes with them realizing they're in Silver City. Happy hugs of joy, Team Edward allowed to take off, bystanders begin to gather. Slow pan away from Maroonville again, fade to black. Category:Other